Court room of daemons
by lionwhizk
Summary: Hell is in chaos, left without a leader to rule, and rein the demons down. it's left up to a group called the order to chose, and test another king. 12/12- Will be continued for winter break in a week . Sorry for the delay!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN, nor Hellsing. Just my writing.**

**Prolog **

After the defeat of the 50th king of hell, Eden, Hell is in chaos. Although it did not posses order in the first place, it is even more so out of order. Life has become unbearable, even for the most royal, and well set up demons.

Most demons would prefer this, but the few, self claimed elite push for one leader to pull hell together. The members of the "elite" are family members of the oldest living blue blooded families, and they are also, usually, the only ones chosen for becoming the next king, or emperor. But, it all comes down to the daemon court.

The Daemon court has happened rarely- usually when a king does not have a spawn to take over the throne- only 5 has been attempted. One out of those 5 has been held because a king has been killed.

During these 5 court holdings, there have been the largest scale massacres ever in hell's history. With many clashing, strong, political views, many inside court as well as outside have lost their lives over arguments, and support for their candidates. Some species have even been thrown into extinction, mostly only if one of their own has been nominated as one of the king candidates.

Now, this calamity is about occur again, by the hand of the new order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes opened to met the blackness of his dwelling. His eyes widened, glowing red in the darkness. His skin burnt as if he had been thrown into the very fires of hell. He flung out of his shallow grave, and allowed the man-made wind sweep his hair out of his eyes.

He walked to the lone chair in the room, and sat, hand upon his chin. Closing his eyes, he brought himself to a time long ago, before he was imprisoned.

Swords, light, blood… war. The joy of it all, laughter bubbling from his lips as he stood above another, sniveling, demon his chest occupied by a gloved hand. He hadn't fought for political reasons, no not at all. Far from those pompous fool's reasons.

His hands clasped to his stomach, as if trying to keep the laughter inside himself. Bliss overtook his sight, and he closed his eyes, laughing.

It had been roughly 6 months since the toucan had visited him, and his manor. He knew that this would happen, as a consequence for what they had done. Of course the residents of hell didn't care one way or another if they had a king or not. It was the order that seethed once they were leaderless. More like pawn-less, but that's beside the point.

This was going to be another lovely chance to see his little bird friend fight for what he believed in, and to survive. He might have to pay Hell a little visit.

"Master?" A slight voice said.

He looked up to his still young charge, her uniform's color like it was stained with their very life source, contrasting with her angel like blonde hair, and blue eyes. He saw shadows unraveling from the tips of her fingers.

"Ah, Police girl." He said, grinning, "I think its time we witnessed another, great war."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionwhizk: The stage has been set for the sequel I have promised (and been avoiding). See, it took me a while to work out a plot I liked, and one that didn't make me…. Aggravated. Sos, I will get the first chappie up soon-ish, which will be longer… I actually have this planned out, so lets see if I stick to my original idea! Please read, and review! Tell me what you think, too :D


	2. requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN, nor Hellsing (which will eventually show up again… eventually!)

Chapter 1: Requiem

Neuro's skin crawled, and burned. He opened his eyes, their glow allowing him to see in the advanced darkness. Looking around, he saw figures around him. Neuro smirked as one prodded him to get up.

"This isn't simply a dream, I presume?" he asked to no one in particular.

One nodded, and came forward. He removed the hood of his cloak, revealing a man with features close to that of a cat's. The man had rusty orange hair, and amber/ red eyes, that glowed as bright as Neuro's. There was a mark on his brow, a circled 7 that glowed in the dark.

"Nougami, I'm sure you are aware of what has befallen our home, by your hand?" His lyrical voice practically purred.

Nodding, neuro got up, and haughtily brushed his signature blue suit off. Crossing his arms, he stood tall and proud, as a demon of his rank should.

"I stand by my decision to kill sir Eden." He defended "I know what's to happen next. My one question is to what do I owe this surprise to? The order, visiting me in my slumber? Do tell, Seth."

Silence overtook the dank area. Seth cleared his throat.

"Well, the daemon court, as you very well know must take place..." Neuro nodded, annoyed "You have been chosen as a king candidate. While your heritage is not one of the old blue blood lines, many have… insisted on your nomination."

Neuro was, for once, speechless. His eyes widened. This was unexpected, even for the great puzzle solver. He knew his place. This was not an offer that he was able to refuse.

Neuro slipped his hands into his sleeves, and bowed low to the demon in front of him. He chanted something low, under his breath, as the others around him bowed back. Offering up his left arm, he rolled up his sleeve calmly.

White heat stung his forearm, and his vision blurred. But he did not move until the deed was done.

Once the sound of Seth's voice in front of him was ceased, Neuro briefly looked down at his arm. He knew what would be down there. Arms at his side, blood dripped from his left sleeve, creating a puddle at his feet.

He closed his eyes.

"Oh, and Neuro…" Seth's voice called him back briefly "the matter of your species going… well, extinct has also been brought up to us. None of us will admit it, but we need the puzzle eaters. You must use the old ways to reanimate your kin."

Smirking, Neuro closed his eyes once more, leaving the demons with one more echoing statement:

"That mystery is already on the tip of my tongue"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light flooded into the room, pressing against his closed eyelids. He opened them slowly, enjoying the above ground warmth. It reminded him, ever so slightly, of home.

He bent his head to look at his arm, noting that there was no deep red stain. He lifted his sleeve roughly. There was a 7 carved in his arm, already crusting over. He would have to be careful not to show this to Yako.

He smiled at the thought of her over concern for his injuries. Even after all their time together, she still hadn't learned.

Shit.

Yako. He would have to tell her. Even with his overflowing intelligence, explaining the affairs of the advanced, demon race, may challenge even him. He put his hands on his stomach once more, and glanced at the clock above the office's door. Half past 12. She's la-

The door slammed open, the hallway outside blocked by a short girl. She was bent over, trying to catch her breath, her hair fluttering in front of her brown eyes. Neuro pondered what the point of those clips in her hair was.

"Slug, you're 15 minutes late." He said, hand inching towards a paperweight nearby.

"Sorry Neuro," She said after catching her breath "There was a sale on—I mean, traffic was killer…"

Neuro was silent, observing the food stains around her mouth. He clutched the paperweight, and in one swift movement, threw it at his unfortunate slave. She, as usual, jumped out of the way, just in time. Neuro got up, and turned towards the window, arms behind his back.

Yako's face twisted in concern, and walked towards Neuro. She grabbed at his left arm, causing Neuro to look at her, face serious for a moment.

"Are you ok, Neuro?" She asked quietly. She could sense something wrong.

Neuro and Yako stared at each other for a while longer, like two cats staring unblinkingly at each other in a challenge. Neuro broke the silence, and grabbed Yako's head with his clawed hand. He inserted his finger in her mouth, and stretched her face as far as it could go without ripping her skin.

"When would your master ever NOT be fine, slave?" he answered, dropping Yako to the ground, and wiping his hand on his suit. " I do have something to talk to you about, however"

He turned to the girl, who was now standing, rubbing her lower back. She stopped once he rolled up his left sleeve, and looked up at him. She put her hand over her mouth in shock at the crusted over '7' scar.

"N-neuro, what-?" her voice quivered.

"I have been summoned to Hell once again, in order to participate in something called 'Daemon court'," a look of horror and confusion spread across her face as Neuro explained it all "The court's main purpose is to chose a new king, for which I have bee nominated as a candidate. This 7 represents how many days I have until I go down to hell. If I don't go, then this 7 will start to sting, and infect my whole body with something that has killed many demons before me. Understood, slave?"

Yako nodded slowly. She knew that this was something important, and something she could not have a hand in preventing, or in helping. She looked up at him, and asked:

"Will you come back?"

Neuro stopped pulling his sleeve back down, and faced her once again. Yako watched as his face froze when he turned towards her.

"This time, I'm not sure I'll even survive," a chill ran down Yako's spin as his words pierced through her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionwhizk- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this "installment"! Tell me what you think, and other ideas you might have for this story. I want to make it as good as I can make it for you guyz! Thanks! R&R, if yah please!


	3. 7 scar

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN, nor Hellsing. I just own my words.

**Chapter 2: 7 scar**

(Yako's POV)

Yako couldn't believe it when he finally told her what was happening. The complete lack of ridiculing, and or lack of beatings that day were troubling. She wasn't going to admit that she only worried about her demon boss because if she did lose him, she'd lose something… unexplainable.

That day he told her about his fate, he had simply thrown her out afterwards, mumbling something about how she'd just be useless to have around as he gathered energy to actually make the trip down to hell in one piece.

They both knew that he couldn't fool her into thinking he wasn't worried. She just thought better of… expressing her opinions about him, to him. Hence the reason she didn't get a chance to tell him off for a few things.

Instead she had accepted her day off, until he opened the door, telling her not to return to the office until a week later. Like she was going to follow his rules. Sure, she feared him, but some… emotions were stronger than her instinctive fear.

Anyways, it had been 6 days after he had given her his most gruesome (to her) news. She had her multiple Bento's packed into a super large grocery bag, and was halfway up the stairs when she heard a sound from her- the- Neuro's office. She ran up the stairs, purple and black scarf bouncing in time with her footsteps up the stairs.

Bursting through the door, she came in time to see Neuro on the couch. He has his arm lifted to the ceiling, the "7" scar pointing upwards. It shone the most brilliant shade of green, almost matching Neuro's eyes. Looking up, she saw a strange indent in the ceiling, black, almost like a black hole, replacing the cream paint that could once seen there.

Neuro's head turned fast, the triangles on the ends of his hair threatening to fly off. His face twisted into a scowl as he faced her. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up her spin the moment their eyes locked.

"Slave," Neuro said, getting up.

Yako noted that the hole/dent disappeared. She was forced to look away, for the demon in disguise was rapidly approaching her. She knew trying to run would be futile, but her body automatically thrust her to the side, hopes of escape hopeless. He picked her up by the collar of her coat, her scrwerming in his grasp. She did not miss the look of sadistic amusement that passed through his eyes, briefly.

"I thought," he stated coolly " I, your master, told you NOT to come in."

Yako looked up at him defiantly. Neuro looked unperturbed. She couldn't shake the feeling that she would never see him again after that day.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?" she stated coldly "without telling me."

Surprised that a being like her could figure out a being like his thought process, he dropped her, and crossed his arms. While she was down, Neuro's shadow passed over her. When she looked up again, Neuro was looming just inches from her face. She held her breath, and tried to ignore the little butterflies in her stomach. She attributed them to her pre-pre snack she had had earlier.

"Slug, don't think that one minute I would ask you for you lowly advice. Pleasantries are not to be exchanged with your boss however…" he left the thought unfinished for a minute "…big your crush on me is."

He smiled at this, face blank. Yako seethed in his general direction.

"I must go to Hell before the day is over. You wouldn't want your master to be ridiculed by the other demons, now would you?" he half joked.

"But-" Yako started, and was cut off by Neuro's impatient growl.

She closed her gaping mouth, but stared at him. He stared back; this was a staring contest he could not lose.

After a while of eye- to-eye contact, Neuro let out another growl of impatience. He lunged forward, his large hand impairing her vision. Before she could even struggle, he bowed down to her ear, and whispered quietly.

He bounced up afterwards, satisfied with Yako's shocked expression. Walking over to the windows, he held his arm with the 7 up to the ceiling, while with the other he removed the little triangles from his hair, and absorbed them.

He started to glow green, the 7 shining the brightest of all. The ceiling started to warp again, and turned into a gaping hole of black lightning.

Neuro looked back one last time, hypnotic green eyes circling within themselves, and their eyes met one last time before he closed his eyes in the midst of new red light.

When the office cleared, Yako kept her eyes shut. She knew he had gone. She couldn't feel his presence anywhere anymore. Instead, she took solace in looping his last words in her head.

"Slaves of mine are not so petty as to wait in vain for their masters. There are reasons why I chose, and keep you, as a slave."

Yako rolled her eyes at the round about complement. She knew he would come back alive, or his pride in being a demon would be crushed.

……………………………… .

Not too happy about this one…. I was experimenting a bit. Please leave a comment with your honest opinion! I really want to know! Also, Sorry for the delay!

~Lionwhizk


	4. To return again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTNN, nor Hellsing. I only own my OC's, and writing style. Thank you, and enjoy~

Chapter 3: to return again

Neuro opened his eyes, knowing that the trip had been successful. He was pleased that his little slug hadn't tried to jump at him at the last minute. Apparently his words were enough to stop the rusted cogs from working in her small brain.

Smirking, he took in the sight of his faraway home. It was a… beautiful place, despite what the human's overactive imaginations had made hell out to be over the years. In the distance, he admired the black, rolling hills that overshadowed the dark red moons. Dotting the hills were castles and villages, reminiscent of medieval architecture seen on earth years ago. The spires of some castles gleamed different colors, showing off the resident's rank.

Neuro's own castle's spires boasted the highest honored color, green. While his family had died off years ago, they had done well in the previous emperor's eyes, setting up their family to comes lives for years to come. He identified said castle immediately, which was nestled between two protector, or knight, households. He had been protected well throughout his life as he consumed hell's mysteries.

Speaking of which, he still smelled no mysteries, except for one pungent one. One that he himself was apart of. His mouth watered at the thought. But he had no time to think about his stomach.

Making his way towards the castle, he walked through blackened forests. The trees were knobbed, and twisted, and reaching for the sky were their charred leaves. He thought back to the war that had caused the tree's destruction, and the bountiful mysteries that come with the political intrigue.

One demon lord had risen up, pleading to the emperor to give his sister who had committed treason against the emperor himself, a fair trial. He had insisted that she had been framed. The emperor's special guard had assassinated the lord, setting off a chain of events that still made Neuro yearn for the old days. The lord had a large following that had been slowly planning the emperor's defeat. Marching through the enemy's forest, and burning it to the ground was a common insult.

The large marbled castle towered over the ordinarily towering man. He stepped up to one block that had been marked with three 7's, and placed his ungloved hand upon it. A green light seemed to engulf the wall. When the dust had cleared, so to speak, there was an obvious gap in the wall. He walked casually into the dark space, almost immediately swarmed by his long awaiting servants. Some came from walls, almost like they had broken from them.

"Welcome home, master nougami," they intoned.

He nodded to dismiss them, save for one lone figure. Neuro beckoned him to come closer. The creature that stepped into the thin light made neuro grin in amusement.

"Gotten old, versa?" he questioned.

The old demon smiled, a straggly tooth poking from his lip. He was one of the oldest demons that Neuro knew. Versa had taken care of him through all his stages of life. All that time, the elder demon had not changed, save for the slight graying of his hair that reminded him too much of the human's cycle of life.

Versa had short, curly, black hair, streaked with white. His suit seemed to never wrinkle, nor fray, the black staying dark with luster. His features, however, were stained with time, the skin that was once taut, starting to sag. His eyes still stood a bright blue that showed tat Versa was still spry as a young man.

"As we all do. It is the one thing that we know is going to happen in our long unpredictable lives. But, I digress," he stopped briefly, as if to catch up with his thoughts "What have you gotten yourself into this time? I've heard that the order has chosen you as a candidate for the throne?"

The laughter in Neuro's eyes died away. There were more important things to discuss, apparently.

"Yes, yes I am a candidate," Neuro said, "To my great displeasure, I assure you."

The old man swore under his breath.

"You and I both know the picking out of a king is not the only reason for these "tests"," Versa said, knowingly.

"Well, how else would they control who becomes king? The king is merely a puppet, save for the last king," Neuro reminisced, "he was a strong, cruel leader. But- he ruled one term too long, and this time the Order's planning to hand pick a leader this time,"

Versa stared off down the hall, troubled. His bright blue eyes inspected the hallway, taking in the creeping darkness coming from further down. Looking back at his "ward", he smiled, fangs glinting in the evening light.

"I suppose you could use some rest Neuro-sama?" he asked.

Neuro glanced at the man, smiling in turn, as well. He turned and started walking down the hall as he straightening his jacket.

"Run some water for me as well. You know the temperature," He commanded.

Bowing, versa said: "Maybe some new clothing as well?"

"Please"

Versa came back up, looking up through his bangs.

"Planning on returning to your true form?" he asked

"Only when you do, old timer," Neuro said, still walking.

He noticed that the man had not followed, and he looked back. He stood in the shadows, a look of melancholy overcoming his usually serene expression. Neuro realized his mistake at once, although he did not specify it out loud.

"Get it done right away, then, versa," Neuro said, turning again.

He heard a quiet "yes" as he rapidly descended upon his rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The acidic rain poured upon the demon's already battered face, the blood running, and the cuts stinging. He crawled through the biting grass, using only one arm as his propeller, his progress only to be stopped by a heavy foot on his back._

_The foot crushed his spine, making him unable to move, for the moment. Laughter rained on him somewhere above him, as his captor kept him there, laughing insanely._

"_My, my Versa-sama~ seems you got caught under my foot. Too bad you can't revert to your pretty little demon form, and slither away~" a voice rang out_

_As the words fell carelessly from those sadistic lips, he felt the spot on his calf sting, dripping pus and blood onto his already stained pants. He could still feel the sensation of stinging metal rake through his skin._

"_J-just get… over… with it, scum," he rasped out, using the last of his voice he had left._

_The pressure came down harder, and laughter ensued once again._

"_No, I won't kill you," The voice said again "no, you won't have it that easy. You're my prize, and will be, years to come. But, first-"_

_The foot lifted, giving versa a momentary reprieve. After some time, a face appeared before him, the darkness not giving away the demon's identity. Some long hair fell, brushing against Versa's high cheekbones, silky up until the ends where something much different hung to anchor the hair. _

_Before he could register, he felt his mouth pried open, and something strange pressed into the inside of his cheek. White took his eyesight as the pain hit him. Versa moaned in protest, only receive a chuckle in return. _

_The heat dissipated, leaving a dull pain throbbing through his whole being. The object that had previously caused so much pain was now rolling in his mouth. He played with it with his tongue, discovering its triangular shape. _

_His head was thrust upwards as he looked into the hypnotizing gaze before him. They glinted at him, dark humor lighting them up like stars in the night sky. _

"_Now, my servant," the cool voice started "Lets hope you get comfortable in the Nougami household~"_

_His head hung in the night, his life planned out from that moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay! By the way, Rating= a happier author. Wouldn't you like that? xD

~lionwhizk


	5. Forgotten memories

Neuro's hand skimmed along the deteriorating wall, some crumbling apart into his hand. Stopping, he looked down at it in disgust, and threw the rotting stone onto the ground. As he walked away, the pile burst into green flames.

The Puzzle eater's castle had once been the envy of the entire royal families; one to copy, and to hate, and the same was true for his family in general.

His servants had tried to keep everything in order- to keep their pride "alive", and while that was all well and good, the castle needed something more than weak affection- it needed to feed off of the people whom lived within it. Many opted out of this- including Neuro himself, later- only for it to put a strain on his family, and to drain their powers. Soon, only one member continued to contribute, and to protect his family. His own mother

She was a strong woman, his mother. Like a black widow, she needed no mate to survive, and to help her protect. She was a prime example of the Nougami family's strength at its best. It was only natural for her to volunteer her own essence for the castle. It was only natural for her to die by the invisible hand of the castle, as well.

The darkness of the hallway suddenly came into a brilliant focus as he tested the feeling of donating his power. There was a tug on his subconscious, and the grey walls swam before his eyes.

He stopped, and leaned against the wall. He was too weak to be doing this- he was not like his mother. He did not have her compassion, nor her passion to protect. He had no one in this place that he felt the need to protect. He pushed off, and continued his trek to his room. The memories returned to him in a flourish.

. … .

"Neurone!" a voice called out in the darkness, "Mother!"

A young child ran after a tall, dark figure ahead of him. She did not slow her pace, but nor did she go any faster, forcing her son to run to catch up. She did not acknowledge him.

"Child of the neurons," she said coldly "what do you need."

"Mother, stop doing this. It's not logical! Why can't you just force father, or one of our other relatives to use their power in your stead," he reasoned "I heard the elders. You could die."

She stopped, and finally looked down at him. Her long, black hair fell into her eyes, almost obscuring them.

"Because," she said quietly "they are not strong enough, and never will be."

Looking up, she continued to the end of the hallway, and opened the lone door at its end. The boy ran to catch up, only to stop at the open door abruptly so he would not fall off the edge of the unfinished pathway. He knew what was this way. Every child of his family knew.

The black feathers that belonged to his mother, entered his vision, and he barely had time to see his mother launch off, out of the castle and up, before the doors shut. He was not meant to see the rest until his own time came to donate his life.

. … .

Out of the memory, Neuro realized he was already in his room. Looking down, he saw that there was a new set of clothes sitting on his satin sheets. Nothing had changed, he noticed, and he laid himself on to his bed, looking blankly up at the wall.

The green of his eyes were extinguished as he closed his eyes, intent on getting some sleep, and gathering some energy. He hoped he would not be plagued with the return of more dreaded memories.

As he thought that, though, he felt himself spiral into the next memory. One of his mother's death.

. … .

Wow. In my time I've gotten more angst ridden, lol.

Hey, this is a LONG overdue chapter update. It's more of a test, really, to feel if I can continue this series, and to see if anyone is still actually reading. Please review if you would like me to continue! If so, it will be off of its hiatus. Just need one confirmation that someone cares **sniff** Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro… not until I'm a millionaire, and I BUY IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*ahem

Thanks again for reading!

~Lionwhizk


End file.
